


Obedience to the Crimson Flower

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Games, Multi, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «It’s come to a point where their bickering and arguing is more tiresome rather than charming. Edelgard enjoys having them both at her disposal, but it really wouldn’t hurt if they learned to get along with each other better.The fic where Edelgard teaches Hubert and Ferdinand a lesson they soon won’t forget, with the added bonus of getting off of it at the same time.»





	Obedience to the Crimson Flower

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this happened huh?
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________  
Character personalities are being portrayed based off the Japanese version of the game.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

It’d be really impolite to laugh considering the situation, but their faces are currently the very definition of the word _priceless_. As soon as the words had left Edelgard’s mouth, both Hubert and Ferdinand had put synchronized court jesters to shame with how quickly they both had snapped their attention to her, eyebrows raised and jaws hitting the floor. Hubert is the first of the duo to regain his wits somewhat, coughing politely and straightening his back.

“Pardon me, Edelgard-Sama, I may not have heard you correctly.” he says primly, bowing with one hand on his back. “Could you please repeat that?”

“You heard me just fine.” Edelgard replies, keeping her practiced calm demeanor flawlessly in place. She’s had enough of their bickering and constant need to one-up each other. The time was ripe to put them in their place.

“You can’t be serious.” Ferdinand says outraged. “You cannot possibly ask us to—”

“I am not _asking you_, Ferdinand, I am _ordering_ you.”

She pretends that she doesn’t notice the miniscule shiver running down Hubert’s back from her words. She’s very well aware of the effect she has on him—of the power she holds with merely her words—and he, gets off on it. This _is_ new, untested waters, but she has no doubts that Hubert will follow her orders down to the last detail. Ferdinand however, is the wild card. He’s been performing excellently on his own, save his tiresome need to make a swat at Hubert (and sometimes Edelgard herself even) every chance he gets. And while she’s enjoying their arrangement immensely, the time has come for shaking things up a bit. She rests her chin on the back of her hand as she swings one leg over the other, regal and poised on her throne as she assesses them both.

“I shouldn’t need to repeat myself like this.” she says exasperated. “I am tired of your bickering and vying for my attention at every turn. Satisfy my need by turning that attention towards each other, then _maybe_ I’ll grant the two of you access to my bed chambers once more.”

“Edelgard—” Ferdinand starts, but is immediately shut down.

“That’s Edelgard-Sama to you.” Edelgard says coldly.

“Edelgard...Sama.” Ferdinand replies, and Edelgard takes joy in seeing how he swallows around the words, not used to showing the same level of respect as Hubert does. Ferdinand dares to act more casually towards her, but he’s not allowed to do that tonight.

She leans back, getting comfortable in her seat as she spreads her legs, all while observing her two jewels, suddenly very awkward in each other’s presence.

“What are you waiting for?” she says neutrally, waving her hand. “Satisfy me.”

“At once, Edelgard-Sama.” Hubert replies without hesitation. Yes, she’s been correct in her assessment of Hubert. He lives for following orders, however spur of the moment they may be.

“Wait I—” Ferdinand says desperately, but the words die out as Hubert places a hand on his hip and the other underneath his chin, lifting it up to look him in the eyes. Hubert follows orders, and he does so flawlessly, the scene playing out before Edelgard already sending a tingle down to her nether regions. This would prove to be most exquisite entertainment.

“Kiss him.” Edelgard commands and is immediately rewarded with the sight of Hubert closing his lips over Ferdinand’s, muffling whatever words he was trying to speak.

“Good.” Edelgard croons as she slowly slides her gloves off her long and elegant fingers. She drapes them neatly over the armrest of her seat before hiking up her skirt. She relishes in the small gasp coming from Ferdinand as his eyes trails up her legs. He’s got a thing for thigh-highs and she smirks as she kicks off her shoes as well, finally leaning back into the most comfortable position.

“Don’t let this distract you, Ferdinand.” she says sternly. “Hubert.”

Hubert complies immediately and pulls Ferdinand closer, flush to his own chest. There’s a sweep of rosy colour blooming across Ferdinand’s cheekbones. Edelgard likes it. He looks so pretty like that. Her hand has wandered and she sighs as she delicately strokes herself through her underwear. Ferdinand’s eyes are wandering again, but this time Hubert takes action without Edelgard having to give the order as he cups his chin and kisses him even deeper than before.  
They’re both useful in the bedroom in their own unique ways. Their approach to giving Edelgard sexual gratification is vastly different, but they both manage to feed her appetite very well. Now, if they could only get along with _each other_ a little bit more…  
Hubert is kissing Ferdinand’s throat now, hitting that one particularly sensitive spot Edelgard knows very well. Ferdinand’s reaction is instantly there, and he moans as his hands seek purchase in Hubert’s jacket. Edelgard bites her lower lip as she presses her fingers down a little bit harder in response to Ferdinand’s sounds. Hubert’s hand on Ferdinand’s waist is _obscene_, Edelgard knows very well how that grip of his feels on naked skin. She’s starting to soak through her panties already and briefly wonders if she has issued herself a challenge she might lose.

_Never._

“Remove your jackets, but leave your shirts on.” she says, her voice still regal and composed despite her current state. Hubert is the first one to comply as expected, elegantly getting rid of his jacket and opening the two top-most buttons on his shirt. He’s playing the game _with_ Edelgard now. She allows herself a small, private smile, a sense of pride in her trusted retainer. Ferdinand hesitates, conflicting feelings very apparent on his face. Hubert casts one glance in Edelgard’s direction and she nods in return. Hubert moves in to kiss Ferdinand’s throat again, slowly peeling the jacket off his shoulders in the process. Ferdinand doesn’t fight against it, instead allowing himself to close his eyes and sigh, his hands finding Hubert’s waist this time, settling ever so gently. That touch is nice too, Edelgard reminisces. Ferdinand’s more tender in his approaches, but equally as satisfying. She dips her fingers below the waistband of her panties, tentatively trailing through soft curls, sighing deeply as she touches her swollen clit. This scenario is turning her on way more than she had anticipated—and they haven’t even gotten to the good part yet!

“Ferdinand.” she says, commanding his attention. “Why don’t you take charge? Kiss Hubert like you would kiss _me_.” Ferdinand is obviously scandalized by her order, his eyes widening and face flushing like a ripe tomato, but to his credit he doesn’t protest, just slightly hesitates before he leans in, tilts his head, and kisses Hubert full on, his free hand moving up to entwine his fingers in the other man’s hair.  
He’s taking her orders seriously now, kissing Hubert with the same firm tenderness he does her, and she groans as she watches him swipe his tongue inside Hubert’s mouth. Her trusted retainer is no worse, he takes a hold of Ferdinand’s hips and returns the kisses with fervor. Edelgard’s fingers has wandered, sliding down her slit, feeling herself practically dripping now. She shivers, trying to hold off a little bit more. She _needs_ to teach her boys this lesson. She grins to herself as she watches Hubert place his thigh between Ferdinand’s legs, pressing up against his very apparent erection. Ferdinand moans, his forehead falling down to rest on Hubert’s shoulder.

“Very good.” Edelgard croons sweetly. “Now, uncover yourselves. I want to see you.” There is a slight pause from them both, no doubt they are chastising themselves for being so thick they thought they could get away with merely a make-out session and calling it a day. Oh no, they’re not getting off the hook that easily. To their continued credit they both oblige her and is soon naked from the waist down. She feels no remorse for dragging out the time by admiring them both some. Hubert manages to look unbothered, Ferdinand is flushed, but somewhat composed.

“I believe you both have the necessary supplies for what is about to happen next in the pocket of your jackets yes?” Edelgard says.

“Edelgard! You can’t—I mean, Edelgard-Sama, you cannot possibly—” Ferdinand sounds panicked, his mind no doubts having wandered a bit too far.

“Nothing of that calibre tonight, Ferdinand.” she replies, turning her attention to Hubert.

“Hubert.”

“At once, Edelgard-Sama.”

The little vial they all carry around is a multi-purpose vulnerary. It’s supposed to be taken internally, but the consistency is closer to oil than watery liquid. Perfect for tonight’s little scenario.

“Gloves off.” she says before Hubert can pour any of the oil out into his hand. “Both of you. Tonight you’re going to get to know each other a little bit more _intimately._” She licks her lips as the gloves comes off without protest, and Hubert pours a dollop of the oil into his hand. He’s about to hand it over to Ferdinand before Edelgard speaks again.

“Get yourself nice and slick, then you do the same for Ferdinand.” she orders, pleased with herself when Hubert bites his lip in response. The anticipation is thick in the air. Edelgard’s fingers is back to rubbing her clit, occasionally dipping between her folds and feeling the slickness. She slips a finger inside herself, gasping at the sensation. It’s becoming harder to stay focused, but she’s not the Adrestian Emperor for no reason. Hubert sighs as he coats himself in oil, a grin forming on his lips as his eyes meets Ferdinand’s.

“Come here, I'll make it good for you.” he says, addressing Ferdinand, and Edelgard groans as she slips a second finger inside of herself. Honestly, Hubert could very well get her off simply by talking to her in that dark, seductive voice of his. Ferdinand moans at the first contact, Hubert's hand firmly spreading the oil over his cock, all while nibbling at his neck. It's so incredibly satisfying to watch. Edelgard bites her lip, she knows she's just edging herself now. She slows down, settles for lazily tracing and lightly rubbing her womanhood instead. The main course is just about to start.

"Hubert." she says, voice laced with thick arousal now. "Pleasure both of you, together."

It might not have been the most eloquent way of putting it, but Hubert understands nonetheless. He gets closer to Ferdinand, flush up against him, and grasps them both in his hand. Ferdinand whimpers as Hubert jerks them both off, his hands on Hubert's shoulder and his forehead touching against the other man's. Edelgard swallows thickly as she watches, transfixed on Hubert's hand, sliding their cocks together like that. She watches their faces, Hubert, usually the epitome of poise and elegance has his eyebrows scrunched together and his mouth slightly open. Ferdinand, with his everlasting rosy blush, is panting, and twisting his fingers in Hubert’s shirt.

“Nhg, aah, _fuck_~” he moans desperately. Hubert smirks.

“Such filthy language. Wouldn’t dream of ever hearing you say the word _fuck_.” he murmurs, lips tracing Ferdinand’s ear and with a solid emphasis on the word fuck.

“S-shut up.” Ferdinand whimpers—and to Edelgard’s surprise—leans in to kiss him. A new fervor ignites in them both as they press together, the slide of their bodies an exquisite performance. Edelgard slips two fingers inside of herself again, a throaty moan escaping her lips as her thumb finds her clit, rubbing hard circles and feeling the edge rapidly closing in on her again. She’s gripping the armrest of her seat with her free hand, her toes curling, and she moans blissfully as her orgasm flows through her veins, a wave of pleasure that makes her whole body tingle and her insides clench around her fingers. She continues to watch them through hooded eyes as she rides it out, biting her lip as Hubert’s fingers tangle in Ferdinand’s hair and yanks the man’s head back, exposing his throat which he attacks mercilessly. She can only hear Ferdinand’s throaty moans as he comes between them, but from the way Hubert shivers it’s very clear he’s also fallen over the edge. They’re hanging onto each other for dear life as they pant heavily, only untangling when they gradually comes down from their high. Edelgard makes sure they can both see her, with her hand down in her panties—soaking wet, some dripping down her thighs—like the cat who got the cream before she elegantly pulls down her skirt.

“Well done.” she says smugly. “Let that be a lesson to both of you.”

It might be mortification settling in, because Ferdinand is looking a bit pale, as if he cannot believe what just transpired. Hubert is trying to appear unbothered, but for once Edelgard can see he’s in as much doubt as Ferdinand is.

“There won’t be an audience in my chambers tonight, but I suspect we’re all satisfied this evening. You’re both dismissed.” she says as she passes by them, feeling their eyes on her all the way to the door.

Left inside Ferdinand works up the courage to look at Hubert, who for once is not wearing that ever-present smug smile on his face. The other man merely looks at him, a million thoughts probably going through his mind.

“We—need to talk.” Ferdinand says.

“...yes.” Hubert replies, _for once_ agreeing with Ferdinand.  
  


* * *

  
Please consider leaving kudos & comment if you enjoyed this piece♥️  
Hit me up on Twitter **[@CoreyCatnip](https://twitter.com/coreycatnip)**  
●○●○●○●


End file.
